Large quantities of low density fibrous materials such as cotton and the like are often bundled or baled for handling and storage. In a typical process, cotton is cleaned to separate the cotton fibers from and sticks and other debris, and the cotton fibers are separated from the seed in a gin. The cotton (referred to as lint) is transported to a press or baler where it is compressed into a high density bundle or bale.
Following compaction, the bale is secured to facilitate handling. The bale can be secured by multiple straps or wires to maintain the bale configuration and stability. One industry standard is to band the bale with eight (8) wires or straps around the shorter periphery of the bale.
Typically, the bale is then sampled and classed into a standard cotton class to identify the quality of the cotton. The bale is then wrapped for protection, for example, in a wrap or bag, to protect the cotton from exposure to the environs, dirt, debris or factors that can affect the cotton quality. Wrapping or bag materials include polyethylene, polypropylene, cotton and the like. The wrapped bale can then be transported for subsequent processing.
In a typical cotton baler or press, the lint is fed into a press in which it is pressed or compacted in a high pressure compactor or press. In one system, the compressed bale is then transported to a separate strapping machine. In order to move or convey the compressed bales, the press includes grooves or guides into which tines of a fork truck are inserted. Due to shifting of the load during compaction, the tines must be manually adjusted to assure proper alignment. Moreover, due to the high pressure that is applied during compaction, it may also be necessary to apply pressure in multiple stages so as to offset load shifting which further exaggerates manual tine alignment.
Alternately, the press can be formed as part of or integral with the strapping machine. Such machines are disclosed in Bullington, U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,723 and Flaum, U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,944, both of which are commonly assigned with the present application and are incorporated herein by reference.
While such machines function well, the nevertheless require the use of straps or wires to maintain the bale in its compacted state. In addition, a separate wrapping or bagging device and downstream process are needed to provide the protective overwrap for the bale.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and device for strap-less or wire-less baling. Such a method provides for compaction and containment of a strap-less or wire-less bale. A device or machine for strap-less baling applies a high level of compaction in an automated system in a single compaction cycle. Desirably, such a machine compacts and packages, e.g., bags, the compacted bales without the use of straps or wires to maintain the bale in a baled state and without loosening of the baled material.